


Sark Watches

by supergrover24



Category: Alias
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-03
Updated: 2004-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24/pseuds/supergrover24





	Sark Watches

The way he looks at you...you’d think he could see into your very soul. That he could read your mind, sense the thoughts that you have about him late at night, in your bed.

You know you should just take him into custody. You’d be better off and your country would be better off. But deep down, this cat and mouse game the two of you have going on is irresistible. He runs, you chase. And those times you catch him get your blood running hotter than anything else ever has—hotter than Danny, Will and Vaughn combined.

You wish you hadn’t had your time as Julia erased from your memory. The way Sark looks at you; slyly over his shoulder, the cat that ate the canary...instinctively you know that the two of you have shared much more intimate looks. How fucked up is it to be jealous of yourself?

Tomorrow you’ll be sent to Chechnya, sent to capture Sark. But for now, you’ll lie in your bed and imagine that he’s standing there. Watching you as you think of him.

As you roll over you have to ask yourself: just who is the cat and who is the mouse?


End file.
